heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.01 - Interstate Archery Shootout
It has been 10 days since Robyn Locksley went on the run. Ten days in which she managed to get her hands on the keys of a Ford Mustang from 2006 and a bit of more civil clothing then the snug hunting suit she had been given for the suicide mission. While she drove the stolen green car onto the Interstate, the traffic lessened from the inner city. Readjusting the eye patch over her lost eye, she peered into the back mirrors, trying to spot if someone was following her on her try to leave. The backseats were occupied by the bows and a pair of quivers. The sound of the radio playing 'Sweet Home Alabama' mixed with the low purr of the Ford Cologne V6 SOHC and the clicking of the alumina shafts against each other. As the road had cleared enough to pull to the left side, she lowered the right foot more, the engine's cocks speeding up in a roar, almost mimicking a wild cat like this and not the horse whose name the car carried. The sound of the radio had changed to 'All along the Watchtower', the voice of Jimmy Hendrix filling the car, only to get abruptly silenced somewhere in the second minute as Robyn shut off the radio and pressed the engine to even more speed. The adrenaline flushed through her vines as she passed the speed limit by a dozen miles rising. Passing a pink painted Cadillac DeVille sedan from 1984, she pulled to the right just long enough to get past a midnight black Jaguar XKR Convertible, possibly even one of the few XKR Silverstone models as the 20 inch silver BBS wheels and the black leather seats with the red stitchery told. While Robyn's Mustang seemed to be uncomfortable at it's speed limit of 113 Miles while the XKR she tried to pass on the wrong side could still go up to 155 before the electronics would stop further acceleration. But eventually she managed to get enough distance to the black racing car to pull back to the left side and continue to torture the Ford engine on the right side, even if far beyond the speed limit. Minutes passed in which Robyn rode the adrenaline wave, the engine beginning to cook as the feeling of invincibility the hormone gave slowly started to fade. The engine temperature needle vibrated its way up to the red area, and eventually it reached the line at the end, forcing the archer to slow down to have a chance to arrive at the next parking stop in three miles. Pulling the car over to the rest stop to give the engine a pause to cool down, Robyn once again switched the radio, on this time, allowing the voice of Nina Simone with 'Pirate Jenny' to escape the speakers. Halting the car at last she leaned back, trying to relax and forget about the whole situation. Did she look into the back mirror since she had passed the car with the leaper? She couldn't remember... ---- With the vigilantes seeming to appear on every rooftop in the city, illicit deals have been slowly moving to less accessible, less-skyscraper-laden parts of town. For some, this means heading out onto the Interstate to find hidden areas under bridges or Rest Stops. In this case, a Rest Stop was chosen -- most aren't there long enough to note cars that are hanging out, and for those that stay a little longer, they just want to pee and grab something to eat...or get gas...before continuing on their way. It seems to be a perfect place for such a meet and exchange of money and goods. Only Green Arrow has caught on to this trend. No one tends to notice the somewhat beat-up, green pick-up truck in the parking lot. Most are so busy that they don't notice the two cars with tinted windows in the parking lot with a couple of 'guys from the 'hood' hanging out and talking. They also don't notice the masked character watching the men talking outside their cars. Everyone, however, notices the mustang pulling into the lot. The men by the cars quickly disperse and the engines start...they hadn't finished their transaction. There's some cursing under his breath as Green Arrow pops up from the bed of the green pickup truck and fires two arrows in quick succession at the tires of each car. They can't get very far with flats... ---- Robyn had wanted to just take a rest, but even through a window, she realizes the sound of a bowstring. She shot more than enough arrows on her own while she had been in Myst. Her First reaction was to pull the lever to lay the seat flat, allowing her to grab for one of her own bows and one of her quivers. Peering at which she took she smirked a bit and pulled the damned eyepatch out of her face, tossing it aside. It took her just a few seconds to put the string onto the yew longbow with the embedded red gem over the handle. Just a short moment later she opened the door and rolled herself out, slinging the quiver onto her shoulder in the same movement. Ending on her feet crouched, halfway hidden behind the door of the stolen car and the bow resting in her left, the glowing dead eye seemed to look into nothingness - but the gem in the bow indeed provided her the sight to see at the area from the position of the bow. Nocking on a single arrow, a tri-bladed broad head, Robyn took a vague aim before she pushed herself up, aim of the brown speckled shaft wandering over the parking lot, till it stopped roughly into the area of not only the emerald archer, but the cars he had shot at too. ---- "Speedy, get the Hell out of the way!" is called as a blond with a bow appears in the middle of the cars. But then...that's not Speedy unless she had one Hell of a growth-spurt. Leaping over the side of the truck bed, Green Arrow remains in the lot since the cars do make great cover. Another arrow is already nocked even as he takes a couple of steps closer. "Lady, this ain't your fight," is called out to the blonde. The guys in the car don't immediately step out as their cars skid to stops, each having a very bad flat tire. There's tension in the air as the two archers remain waiting and the cars are stopped and closed. Maybe Green Arrow got it wrong? Maybe they were just getting a burger before heading to the Shore? There's enough time for that question to start rolling about in his mind when all four doors burst open and the men dart out, guns in hand. Looks like he wasn't too wrong about something. ---- Who is Speedy? Robyn has no clue, but as the guy aims for the other side she holds the string for a bit more, just enough to give back a snorted "You just made it mine." before the guys come out guns ablaze. It doesn't take her too much adjustment, partly because she actually sees through the bow, partly because the cars were well aligned with the flatbed the emerald archer was on. Instead of waiting to get hit, she released the arrow before she let herself fall sideways, pulling another arrow from her quiver as she rolled herself five feet to the side, nocking up the next arrow as she stood up again. Definitely not speedy with the glowing left, but a formidable archer herself as the arrow she had let loose passed the other one tightly, possibly even cutting a few hairs, before striking true in the shoulder of one of the gangsters, where the three blades cut through muscles and then somewhat affixed them for the fluke. ---- "I would have had them if you didn't come screeching in with your 'Stang!" Green Arrow argues but then the guns are out. The other's arrow is set loose and his isn't so far behind. Instead of aiming for a body part, he fires at their guns. Even the brief pause as the guns fly out of their hands is a pause that he can use. Two of the four guys are now without weapons as one has dropped his and is screaming due to an injured shoulder and the other one is holding his wrist as the gun was shot out of his hand. That leaves two with guns that begin shooting right at Green Arrow and Robyn Hood. ---- Robyn Locksley uses her nocked arrow quickly, having it aimed at one of the two which still had his gun. Whistling through the air the second triple-bladed broad head passes the archer in the middle narrowly just when Robyn lets herself fall to the floor, the bullets of the gangsters passing through the air where she might have stood just a short time ago. Then the tip of the arrow barely passes the moving target, but it is not the tip that needs to hit - the blades extend far enough so one of them leaves a deep cut at the guy's upper arm before the arrow itself buries itself in the rear of the black sedan he came out of. Pulling another arrow free in her position on the ground, she snarled back "The fucking condenser needed a break!" ---- Green Arrow isn't close enough to see the details of the arrows in regards to the blades, but the third guy seems to grit through the pain of the cut in his arm and fire at Robyn. He's not a perfect shot, but he's obviously used a gun before and a nick isn't going to stop him while the adrenaline courses. The fourth guy fires at Green Arrow, who quickly ducks behind a car. Unfortunately, the car gets a bit shot up but it means that Green Arrow can poke around the side and fires at the man's legs. Getting an arrow to the knee really is no laughing matter. The man goes down, still with his gun, but unable to move easily or quickly. ---- That went not that perfect as it could have been, but Robyn pulls herself to the knees to let loose the next shot - the sharp hunting tip rotating in flight until it finds its target in the shooters arm, easily passing through the muscle tissiue before the 30 inches shaft connects the arm with the car's body, essentially pinning him to the vehicle. Snorting the woman stood up fully, placing a fresh arrow on the bow as she closed in, keeping the arrow on the string with the left, but not yet pulling it out. "Happy now? It's not my fault these are giggly and take a run when someone comes to cool down the car." ---- "They're selling illegal guns, Blondie. One, that's not allowed, thus the 'illegal'," Green Arrow starts as he fires another arrow at the last man's gun. "Two, there wouldn't have been this skirmish and property damage if you didn't come squealing in her in your car. So don't you dare lay the blame on me." Another arrow is nocked and held at the ready as Green Arrow approaches the man with the now-bum knee. "You better be glad the cops are already on the way," because surely someone inside called them when the gunshots were fired. "They're gonna find those guns in your cars and you'll be an old man who's knee hurts when it rains the next time you can drive a car. Capisce?" ---- Cops on the way? Bad news "Not my fault they are so damned trigger happy." Robyn remarked, eying over to the stolen Mustang she uses at the moment. "Police on the way... S... Whoever you are, we better get the Hell out of here." Stepping back to the car she removed the string from the bow, tossing it to the backseat together with the quiver. Closing the door behind her, she kept the arrow in her right, tryig to start the car to get towards the partly blocked exit. "Mind giving me my arrows back?" ----- The thugs are in pain and aren't even trying at this point. Their getaway cars are stuck and there's nothing there but people and the highway. They're screwed. Green Arrow, on the other hand, saunters over to the car that the woman gets into, "Look, Blondie, I don't know who you are or why you're running away, but if you want those arrows that you shot...what, six of them? You can come get them yourself. I've got my own business to attend to." She is, of course, given an appreciative once-over. He can't help it. "But, I'll help you collect them...but I have my own to get as well. Don't need these slimeballs taking one as a souvenir." ---- Robyn's face had been in the News. Hopefully he does not recognize it. "Five, not six. And two of those are yours." she remarks as she repositions the stolen car to closer to the fallen gangsters, going over to the one she hit first. "Hold still, cause this will hurt. Not that you don't deserve it." she tells him, pressing him down with a foot before she rips out the arrow through the canal it had entered, likely doing more damage this way then the arrow had done. Snatching the one of Oliver that hit the gun it makes three of five arrows that had been shot. The second one is much easier to get as it just sticks out of the backseats. Leaving just the two arrows that are in the upper arm and knee of the remaining two criminals. "And I ain't Blondie." ---- Since she isn't making him grab the arrows himself or speeding off, Green Arrow moves to fetch the rest of the arrows. There's a slight smirk as he does so, grabbing the ones from the remaining two. His own gets returned to his quiver but her's...he inspects before making his way back over. "Interesting design. I see the use, but it seems a bit vicious to be shooting at bums like these guys." That's when he makes sure to get a better look at the woman. "You should be more careful. An arrow like this could some lethal damage." He hands them over and says nothing if he recognizes her, but her face is being stored in his memory...for however long it lasts. "It was a pleasure working with you, Toots...now get out before the Cops arrive." ---- "Just a hunting tip you can get in any shop." Robyn remarks as she tosses him his own. "Not my design, just assembled them. You made these yourself? Be good on your run." she then said as she straddled the mustang, taking her arrow with her. "See you later alligator." Turning the radio on, she started the car again, leaving the place with the sound of AC/DC and 'Highway to Hell'. ---- Category:Log